The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition comprising (i) a compound selected from the group consisting of creatine, carnitine, and pyruvic acid, and a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, (ii) a nutrient, and (iii) a skin-conditioning agent.
Carnitine is an amino acid that is synthesized endogenously in the liver from its amino acid precursors lysine and methionine. This water soluble amino acid is found in highest concentrations in the adrenal glands, skeletal, and cardiac muscle, and smaller concentrations are found in the kidneys and brain. This distribution of carnitine in the body reflects the utilization of fatty acids by the tissues as a source of energy. Carnitine functions as a biocatalyst to carry long and medium length chain fatty acids across the cell wall and into the mitochondria where fats are metabolized for energy production. The absence of proper levels of carnitine in the cells may result in poor metabolism of fatty acids which can cause buildup within the cell and its surroundings to eventually lead to elevated blood fat and triglyceride levels. During the last decade, carnitine has seen increase use for muscle efficiency since fatty acid oxidation within the mitochondria is the muscle""s major source of energy. Carnitine is also used to improve fat metabolism and to reduce blood triglycerides. See, e.g., Bremer, J. xe2x80x9cCarnitine, Metabolism and Functionsxe2x80x9d Physiology Review. 63:1420-1480 (1983); Opie, L. H. xe2x80x9cRole of Carnitine in Fatty Acid Metabolism of Normal and Ischemic Myocardiumxe2x80x9d, Am. Heart Journal, 3:375-377 (1974); and Stryer, L. xe2x80x9cBiochemistryxe2x80x9d, 3rd ed., (1988, W.H. Freeman and Company, New York).
Creatine is synthesized in the liver and is supplemented by a diet of meat and fish. Ninety-five percent of the body""s creatine supply is found in the skeletal muscles. Creatine, which is converted into creatine phosphate within cells, increases the availability of energy to the cell in the form of adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Cells rely on energy produced in the Krebs cycle from the dephosphorylation of ATP to adenosine diphosphate (ADP). Creatine phosphate can then donate a phosphate group to ADP, recreating ATP and, thus, extending the energy generating biochemical pathways within cells. See, e.g. Balsom, P. D., et al. xe2x80x9cCreatine in humans with special reference to creatine supplementationxe2x80x9d, Sports-Med., 18(4):268-280 (1994) and Stryer, L. xe2x80x9cBiochemistryxe2x80x9d, 3rd ed., 1988, W.H. Freeman and Company, New York.
Pyruvate, the key glycolytic intermediate of all mammalian cells, is created during the metabolism of carbohydrates and protein. In addition to being formed in the body, pyruvate is present in foods including red apples, cheese, and red wine. The oxidation of pyruvate in the Krebs cycle provides cells with the bulk of adenosine triphosphate (ATP) used to maintain homeostasis. In cells with high energy charge, coenzyme A (CoA) is acylated as acetyl-CoA which activates pyruvate carboxylase, directing pyruvate toward gluconeogenesis. However, when energy is low in the cell, CoA is not acylated and pyruvate is preferentially oxidized via pyruvate dehydrogenase to CO2 and H2O. Through its role as an energy source, pyruvate has been suggested to aid weight loss efforts and exercise endurance. See, e.g., Stanko, R. T., Tietze, D. L., and Arch, J. E. xe2x80x9cBody composition, energy utilization, and nitrogen metabolism with a 4.25-MJ/d low-energy diet supplemented with pyruvate,xe2x80x9d Am J Clin Nutr, 56(4), 630-635 (1992) and Stryer, L. xe2x80x9cBiochemistryxe2x80x9d, 3rd ed. (1988, W.H. Freeman and Company, New York).
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition comprising (i) a compound selected from the group consisting of creatine, carnitine, and pyruvic acid, and a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, (ii) a nutrient, and (iii) a skin-conditioning agent selected from the group consisting of an emollient and a humectant.
In one embodiment, the invention features a topical cosmetic composition comprising (i) a compound selected from the group consisting of creatine, carnitine, and pyruvic acid, and a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, (ii) a nutrient, (iii) a skin-conditioning agent selected from the group consisting of an emollient and a humectant, and (iv) a cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier.
In one embodiment, the invention also features methods of topically administering such compositions. The compositions of the present invention can enhance the uptake of oxygen, water, and nutrients into the skin (e.g., skin cells), enhance skin cell metabolism, reduce the loss of skin firmness and elasticity, and/or have a reduced incidence of eye irritation.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention and from the claims
It is believed that one skilled in the art can, based upon the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention belongs. Also, all publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to cosmetic composition. In one embodiment, the composition comprises mineral water. What is meant by mineral water is water having mineralization (i.e., the sum of the concentrations of anions and cations present in the water) of at least about 200 mg/L (e.g., at least about 300 mg/L such from about 400 mg/L to 1000 mg/L). In one embodiment, the mineral water comprises at least about 10 mg/L, e.g., at least about 20 mg/L, of calcium and at least about 5 mg/L, e.g., at least about 10 mg/L, of magnesium. Examples of such anions and cations include, but are not limited to, calcium, magnesium, bicarbonates, sulfates, potassium, sodium, chlorides, nitrates, phosphates, lithium, manganese, sulfites, fluoride, and iodide.
The mineral water may be a naturally mineralized water, e.g., a mineral water suitable for consumption, or a thermal spring water, which is often not consumable. Examples of mineral water include, but are not limited to, eau d""Evian (Evian Eau Minerale Naturelle or Evian(copyright) Natural Spring Water and referred herein as Evian(copyright) Mineral Water), eau Volvic, and eaux de Vittel (e.g., Grande Spring or Hepar Spring). Examples of thermal spring waters include eau de la Bourboule, eau d""Enghien-les-bains, eau d""Allevard-les-bains, eau de Digne, eau des Maizieres, eau de Nyrac-les-bains, eau de Lons le Saunier, Eaux Bonnes, eau de Rochefort, eau de Saint Christau, eau des Fumades, eau de Tereau de Vittel, eaux du bassin de Vichy, eau d""Uriage, eau d""Avene, and eau de la Roche Posay.
In one embodiment, the mineral water comprises (a) from about 30 mg/L to about 150 mg/L of calcium; (b) from about 10 mg/L to about 50 mg/L of magnesium; (c) from about 150 mg/L to about 700 mg/L of bicarbonates; (d) from about 0.1 mg/L to about 5 mg/L of potassium; (e) from about 1 to about 20 mg/L of sulfates; (f) from about 1 to about 10 mg/L of sodium; (g) from about 1 mg/L to about 10 mg/L of chlorides; and (h) from about 1 mg/L to about 10 mg/L of nitrates.
In one embodiment, the mineral water is Evian(copyright) Mineral Water that comprises: (a) about 78 mg/L of calcium; (b) about 24 mg/L of magnesium; (c) about 357 mg/L of bicarbonates; (d) about 1 mg/L of potassium; (e) about 10 mg/L of sulfates; (f) about 5 mg/L of sodium; (9) about 4 mg/L of chlorides; and (h) from about 1 to about 4 mg/L nitrates.
The compositions of the present invention comprise one or more of the following compounds: creatine, carnitine, or pyruvic acid, or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof. What is meant by cosmetically acceptable salt or ester is one that does not eliminate the therapeutic benefit of the compound (e.g., its hydrating, nourishing, or metabolic enhancing properties). Examples of cosmetically acceptable salts, include, but are not limited to, those with cosmetically acceptable organic acids (e.g., acetic, lactic, maleic, citric, malic, ascorbic, succinic, benzoic, methesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, or pamoic acid), as well as polymeric acids (e.g., tannic or carboxymethyl cellulose) and salts with inorganic acids such as a hydrohalic acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, or phosphoric acid). Examples of cosmetically acceptable esters include, but are not limited to, C2-C6 alkyl esters such as methyl esters and ethyl esters. Examples of such compounds include, but are not limited to, creatine monohydrate, creatine hemisulfate, D-carnitine, L-carnitine, L-carnitine hydrochloride, sodium pyruvate, and pyruvic acid methyl ester. As used herein, if the stereochemistry of the compound is not indicated, then the compound includes all stereoisomers, if any.
What is meant by a nutrient is an organic substance occurring in foods that is not synthesized by the body and is necessary in trace amounts for the normal metabolic functioning of the body, such as vitamins, essential amino acids, and essential fatty acids.
Examples of such vitamins include, but are not limited to, vitamin A, a vitamin B (e.g., vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin B6, or vitamin B12), vitamin C, and a vitamin E (e.g., a tocopherol or a tocotrienol), and a cosmetically acceptable salts or esters thereof, such a retinyl palmitate, retinyl acetate, tocopherol succinate, and tocopherol acetate.
Examples of such essential amino acids include, but are not limited to, arginine, histidine, isoleucine, leucine, lysine, methionine, phenylalanine, threonine, tryptophan, and valine.
Examples of essential fatty acids include, but are not limited to, linoleate and linolenate.
What is meant by an emollient is a compound that helps to maintain the soft, smooth, and pliable appearance of the skin (e.g., by remaining on the skin surface or in the stratum corneum to act as a lubricant). Examples of emollients can be found on pages 1657-1661 of the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook, eds. Wenninger and McEwen, pp. 1612-13, 1626, and 1654-55 (The Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Assoc., Washington, D.C., 7th Edition, 1997) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cICI Handbookxe2x80x9d), and include, but are not limited to, hexyldecyl stearate and plant, nut, and vegetable oils such as macadamia nut oil, rice bran oil, grape seed oil, palm oil, primrose oil, hydrogenated peanut oil, olive oil, and avocado oil.
What is meant by a humectant is a compound intended to increase the water content of the top layers of skin (e.g., hygroscopic compounds). Examples of humectants can be found on pages 1661-1662 of the ICI Handbook and include, but are not limited to, glycerin or trehalose (e.g., xcex1,xcex1- trehalose, xcex2,xcex2-trehalose, xcex1,xcex2-trehalose) or a salt or ester thereof (e.g., trehalose 6-phosphate).
The amount of carnitine or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, creatine or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, pyruvic acid or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, nutrient, emollient, or humectant in the composition varies (e.g., depending on the intended use and the form of the composition) will typically be present in the composition in an amount from about 0.001% to about 20%, by weight, of the topically applied composition, e.g., from about 0.01% to about 10%, by weight, such as from about 0.01% to about 5%, by weight, of such emollient or humectant and from about 0.001% to about 10%, by weight, of the topically applied composition, e.g., from about 0.01% to about 5%, by weight, such as from about 0.01% to about 1%, by weight, of such carnitine, creatine, pyruvic acid or cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof.
In one embodiment, the composition further comprises another cosmetically active agent. What is meant by a xe2x80x9ccosmetically active agentxe2x80x9d is a compound that has a cosmetic or therapeutic effect on the skin, e.g., agents to treat wrinkles, acne, or to lighten the skin. In one embodiment, the agent is selected from, but not limited to, the group consisting of hydroxy acids, benzoyl peroxide, sulfur resorcinol, ascorbic acid, D-panthenol, hydroquinone, sunscreen agents, anti-inflammatory agents, skin lightening agents, antimicrobial and antifungal agents, estrogens, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, lipoic acid, amino acids such a proline and tyrosine, lactobionic acid, acetyl-coenzyme A, niacin, riboflavin, thiamin, ribose, electron transporters such as NADH and FADH2, botanical extracts such as aloe vera and soy, and derivatives and mixtures thereof. The cosmetically active agent will typically be present in the composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.001% to about 20% by weight of the composition, e.g., about 0.01% to about 10% such as about 0.1% to about 5%.
Examples of hydroxy acids include, but are not limited, to (i) alpha-hydroxy acids such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, citric acid, and tartaric acid, (ii) beta-hydroxy acids such as salicylic acid, and/or (iii) polyhydroxy acids. See, e.g., European Patent Application No. 273,202.
Examples of derivatives of ascorbic acid include, but are not limited to, ascorbyl palmitate, magnesium ascorbyl phosphate, sodium ascorbyl phosphate, zinc ascorbyl phosphate, ascorbyl glucoside, sodium ascorbate, and ascorbyl polypeptide. An example of a derivative of hydroquinone includes, but is not limited to, arbutin.
The compositions of the present invention can be used by topically administering it to a mammal, e.g., by the direct laying on or spreading of a cosmetic containing the mineral water on the skin of a human. The cosmetic compositions useful in the subject invention involve formulations suitable for topical application to mammalian skin, the formulation comprising (i) mineral water, (ii) optionally, a safe and effective amount of the creatine, carnitine, or pyruvic acid, or a cosmetically acceptable salt or ester thereof, (iii) optionally a nutrient, an emollient, humectant (e.g., trehalose), or other cosmetically active agent(s), and (iv) optionally, a cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier. The term xe2x80x9ccosmetically-acceptable topical carrierxe2x80x9d refers to a carrier for topical use that is capable of having the mineral water and any other agents dispersed or dissolved therein, and possessing acceptable safety properties.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention may be used for a variety of cosmetic uses, including, but not limited to, treating, cleansing, beautifying, or covering the skin or hair of a human. The compositions, thus, may be made into a wide variety of product types. These include, but are not limited to lotions, creams, gels, sticks, sprays, ointments, pastes, mousses, shampoos, cosmetics, and dermal patches. Products include but are not limited to, lip balms, moisturizing and sunscreen lotions/creams, skin cleansing compositions (e.g., facial scrubs), and body mists. These products may comprise several types of carrier systems including, but not limited to single phase solutions (e.g., water, such as mineral water, or oil based solutions), emulsions, and gels.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention formulated as solutions typically include a cosmetically acceptable aqueous (e.g. mineral waters and/or organic carriers, e.g., from about 80% to about 99.99, by weight of the composition, such as from about 90% to about 99%, by weight of the composition, of an acceptable aqueous or organic solvent). Examples of suitable organic solvents include: propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol (200-600), polypropylene glycol (425-2025), glycerol, 1,2,4-butanetriol, sorbitol esters, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanetriol, sorbitol esters, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, butanediol, and mixtures thereof.
If the topical solution useful in the present invention are formulated as an aerosol and applied to the skin as a spray-on, a propellant is added to a solution composition. Examples of propellants useful herein include, but are not limited to, chlorinated, fluorinated, and chloro-fluorinated lower molecular weight hydrocarbons. Other propellants useful herein can be found in Sagafin, Cosmetics Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 2, pp. 443-65 (1972) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cSagafinxe2x80x9d) and the ICI Handbook pp. 1655.
A lotion can be made from a solution carrier system. Lotions typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s) and from about 50% to about 90% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 60% to about 80%) of water.
Another type of product that may be formulated from a solution carrier system is a cream. A cream typically comprises from about 5% to about 50% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 10% to about 20%) of an emollient(s) and from about 45% to about 85% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 50% to about 75%) of water (e.g., mineral water).
Yet another type of product that may be formulated from a solution carrier system is an ointment. An ointment may comprise a simple base of animal or vegetable oils or semi-solid hydrocarbons. Ointments may also comprise absorption ointment bases that absorb water to form emulsions. Ointment carriers may also be water-soluble. An ointment may comprise from about 1% to about 20% by weight of the composition of an emollient(s) plus from about 0.1% to about 2% by weight of the composition of a thickening agent(s). A more complete disclosure of thickening agents or viscosity increasing agents useful herein can be found in Sagafin pp. 72-73 and the ICI Handbook pp. 1693-97.
If the carrier is formulated as an emulsion (e.g., an oil-in-water, silicone-in-water, water-in-oil, or water-in-silicone emulsion), from about 1% to about 10% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of the carrier system may comprise an emulsifier(s). Emulsifiers may be nonionic, anionic, cationic, or zwitterionic. Suitable emulsifiers are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,560, U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,769, McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition, pp. 317-24 (1986), and the ICI Handbook, pp.1673-86.
Lotions and creams can also be formulated as emulsions. Typically, such emulsions may comprise from 0.5% to about 5% by weight of the composition of an emulsifier(s). Creams may typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s); from about 20% to about 80% by weight of the composition (e.g., from 30% to about 70%) of water (e.g. mineral water); and from about 1% to about 10% by weight of the composition (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of an emulsifier(s).
Two phase emulsion skin care preparations, such as lotions and creams, of the oil-in-water type and water-in-oil type are well-known in the cosmetic art and are useful in the subject invention. Triphase emulsion compositions, such as the water-in-oil-in-water type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,105, are also useful in the subject invention. In general, such triphase emulsions contain water, emollients, and emulsifiers as essential ingredients. Triple emulsion carrier systems comprising an oil-in-water-in-silicone fluid emulsion composition, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,764, may also be useful in the subject invention.
The compositions of the present invention may also comprise one or more of the following: antioxidants (e.g., ascorbic acid, tocopherols, polyphenols, tocotrienols, BHA, and BHT), chelating agents (e.g., EDTA), and preservatives (e.g., parabens). Examples of suitable antioxidants, preservatives, and chelating agents are listed in pp. 1612-13, 1626, and 1654-55 of the ICI Handbook. In addition, the topical compositions useful herein can contain conventional cosmetic adjuvants, such as dyes, opacifiers (e.g., titanium dioxide), pigments, and fragrances.
The compositions and cosmetic formulations containing such compositions of the present invention may be prepared using methodology that is well known by an artisan of ordinary skill. The following is a description of the manufacturing of cosmetic compositions of the present invention.